


Sharing the News

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: There is information to share in the Stillinski household.





	Sharing the News

**Author's Note:**

> It's relatively trite, but it was an interesting exercise in writing with just dialog. 
> 
> And the Sheriff's name is forever "John" in my head.... ;-)

"Stiles? Glad you're still home. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure dad! I don't have to meet Derek for another hour or so. What's up?"

"Umm... well...."

"Oh, hey, Melissa! I didn't know you were here!"

"Your dad and I would like to talk to you. Together."

"Uhh... sure..."

"Well, son, you know Melissa and I have been... dating. For a while now."

"Is that what they call it?"

"Stiles!"

"Sorry, dad!"

"John. Let me do this."

"You sure you want to, Melissa?"

"John. You're making a mess of this."

"What are the two of you going on about! You started this!"

"Sorry, Stiles. Have a seat for a moment."

"Melissa. You're starting to scare me!"

"No, no, no, son. Everything's fine."

"Will one of you tell me what's going on!!!"

"I... we went to the doctor today..."

"I knew it! Which of you is sick?"

"It's not like that, Stiles!"

"John. Be quiet, and let me do this!"

"Are you sure, Mel?"

"Dad, if she's finally going to tell me what's going on, let her talk!"

"At the doctor's today, we found out you're going to have a little brother."

"...."

"Stiles? Stiles? You okay?"

"John, I think we broke him."


End file.
